The concept of the pediatric cooperative cancer group was introduced over 30 years ago because of the rarity of pediatric malignant diseases and the vital importance of controlled trials to improve the outcome for such patients. For such a group to succeed, the collaborative contributions of individuals from a large variety of specialties and fields of research are absolutely essential. This multimodal organized approach to the treatment of childhood cancer through the cooperative group has well- demonstrated its value. The Section of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at Baylor College of Medicine has been involved in the genesis of this kind of clinical research and has participated in the activities at even level. The current goals of the Section regarding cancer prevention, treatment, and research have lead to the recent development of the Texas Children's Cancer Center. The Center is a joint effort of Texas Children's Hospital and Baylor College of Medicine and is committed to providing the finest possible patient care, education and research in the areas of pediatric and adolescent cancer and hematological disorders. Major expansion of the clinic and research lab facility is underway. New faculty are being recruited to expand the current research program in the areas of gene therapy, bone marrow transplantation, molecular biology, clinical pharmacology, and experimental therapeutics. Additional personnel including data managers, pediatric nurse practitioners, and research personnel have been recruited to support the new faculty members and the expanded programs. In addition, outreach efforts are making the Center known to communities in Texas that would benefit from a service dedicated to the treatment of children with cancer. The development of the Texas Children's Cancer Center will enhance Baylor's contributions to the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) by expanding the research and treatment programs that have so successfully contributed to POG throughout the years, by developing new and innovative treatment and research programs, and by increasing study populations for those programs.